


Tales of Tails

by Pagon_God_of_Writing_Ghoster



Category: Lonely Wolf Treat, Mochi the Friendly Bunny
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Imaynotknowwhatawolfhowlcanandcannotsoundlike, Mochi, Mochi the Friendly Bunny - Freeform, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, New Fandom, NomnomNami, Play games before reading, Treat, Treat the Lonely Wolf, Wolf Biology/Sociology/etc., Wolves, bunny - Freeform, check the series out, cute as fuk, for me at least, game, ifeellikeicopedoutforanendingidk, more to come - Freeform, nomnomnamiart, not biologically possible to ship them romantically, platonic, pls, support creator, takes place between first and second game, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagon_God_of_Writing_Ghoster/pseuds/Pagon_God_of_Writing_Ghoster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Permit this humble weaver of fictitious tales to illustrate yet another world of make-believe, set in a scenario most hard to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of Tails

Common for the town of Frosting and the land subsequently surrounding it during the winter, the winds of a fierce blizzard whipped across the snow-laden terra firma. Its howling cries surfed the chilly currents through the bristles of Evergreens and leafless vegetation alike, biting exposed flesh with the tenacity of icy needles and vehemently battering even the thickest of layers of clothing with its wintry assault. Undaunted, the boisterously echoing wails struck against the stalwart structures erected here and there: shaking window panes, rattling doors, disturbing roof shingles, and etc. This occurred to solitary buildings just as harshly, if not worse than, as tightly-spaced houses. And such a fact held up, in regards to the lone building found not far-off from the outskirts of Frosting.

* * *

The rancorous howling of the storm outside the walls of Treat’s provisional abode locked heads with the door and windows, causing each to tremble and rattling every so often. They rolled over the slanted roof with incredulous speed, creating a sort of whooshing noise that just barely managed to rise above the torrent of screeching gales. And each glob of densely packed snow that fell against the outer surfaces of the house produced a noticeable _pipt-pipt_  sound. Such stark displays of Nature’s capacity for fury were more than enough to unsettle the jovial bunny-girl, Mochi.  
 Quivering ever so slightly, Mochi found herself incapable of steadying her hands as she attempted to pour a cup of steaming tea for her friend, the lone wolf Treat. Her ears were lowered until they pressed against the back of her head, and the constant sloshing of liquid emanated from within the teapot as the light brown substance occasionally spilt here and there around the flowery cup. Thankfully it would leave little to no stains on account of the table’s oaken hue. Despite this, however, the mere fact that she was shaking bad enough to hinder her ability to do such things worried Treat. Added with her lack of banter and overtly perturbed mien, the wolf simply couldn’t let the elephant go unaddressed.  
 After a moment, Treat asked, “Are you alright?” with the same fruity, gruff yet silvery voice she seemed stuck with. Yet, it always carried with it an orotund, almost crowing tone that simply grabbed one’s attention.  
 Mochi snapped to attention immediately, locking eyes with Treat and slinging droplets of brown across the carpeted floor. “Y-yes!” she stammered out. “W-why wouldn’t I b-be fine? I-I’ve befriended foxes, visited a w-wolf several t-times! I would n-never–” A rather large gust of wind rolled over the house: banging the door and windows, rattling the kitchen utensils, shaking the ceiling, and causing the lights to flicker several times. It seemed to break something, too, as a shrill crack pierced the air–Treat grimaced before flattening her ears against her head.  
 When the lights decided they preferred to be lit, the sedentary wolf blinked in disbelief as the bunny no longer sat across from here. Instead, she was huddled beneath the chair, hands firmly clasped to the back legs. Additionally, the shattered remains of the teapot and what tea it still held prior resided next her–it explained the shattering sound that occurred not but a moment ago. Seeing such a sight brought a furrow to Treat’s forehead, a frown creasing her face as her lips seemed to sag and her tail limply hanging from the back of the chair. Even if Mochi wasn’t among the canid family, let alone a true pack member, she was still the only person here who had been willing to give her a chance–the only one that gave her the benefit of the doubt. And to see her friend reduced to such a state brought naught but sadness to her lupine heart.  
 Removing herself from the oaken chair, Treat quietly sauntered up to the frightened girl’s overt hiding spot and got down to her knees, before lowering herself even farther until her chin rested against the cold wooden floor. Her gaze was met with the shivering form of Mochi, head tucked in between her legs. The canine pulled her legs up under her abdomen before propping her head on the palms of her hands.  
 “Hey,” she uttered gently, “Mochi…”  
 But she earned only silence as a response, resulting in the flattening of her ears. Then she pondered, for a moment, of something she could say or do that might ease her trepidations. At first, nothing came to mind. But then an idea struck her across the face, invigorating her ears and tail and visage until all three displayed a giddy and overjoyed state of inspiration.  
 Treat heaved herself up off the hardwood floor and situated herself, crisscrossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap. Her tail swished along the panels before curling along her waistline. Once settled, the wolf’s ears pushed back as she took in a long and incredibly deep breath. With her chest fully expanded with air, she raised her head and let out the drawling start of a melodious howl.  
 It began as a dulcet hymn would, low and angelic, before gradually rising in volume like an evolving symphony of one; Mochi slowly tucked out of her ball to gawk at Treat. But never once did it grow to a point that the sheer loudness proved grating against the ears–yet it was always enough to drown out the furious gales battering the house. The gruffness of her voice melted away under the maternal warmth the melodious tune invoked, as the pitch shifted every so often to blend together a lyric-less song. And this song wove a wordless tale of reassurance, of protection and of companionship. The tale spun through harmonic notes, portrayed in the shifting tone of the howl, told of a time long since gone where friendship and companions were in abundance and surrounded her as if a difference in blood didn’t define family. It spoke of times of joy and despondency, periods of acme and nadir, lapses of prosperity and strife, and a prevailing sense of accompaniment. Someone to have standing by your side, sticking it out and supporting you no matter what. And as it reached a crescendo: the singular breath of sound plucked at the heartstrings of those fortuitous enough to catch it, like a harpsichord musician, as it incited reminiscence, a recollection of memories of past friends and family members, before finally tapering and coming to a close–leaving a red-faced Treat to catch her breath.

With eyes closed and chest heaving, lungs desperately clawing for precious oxygen, Treat laid a hand against her hammering heart. It fired on all cylinders, racing like a race car engine caught in top gear. And this brought a grin to her supple lips as memories of days past frolicked throughout her mind. Then she regarded Mochi, who gazed up at her with bright sparkling wide eyes.  
 “Guess I’m… not as good… as I… once… was,” Treat stated with a chortle.  
 There was a moment of a silence.  
 “Are you kidding!” exclaimed Mochi. “That was beautiful Treat! I’ve never heard a wolf’s howl before! W-well, I mean I have on occasion, but they were always _really_ far away and sounded so scary! But yours sounded so majestic and wonderful and I thought wolves only howled when they saw the moon and….”  
 On and on she rambled, continuing to gush about how starkly splendid it was to listen to her howl. And this caused a scarlet warmth to suffuse the wolf’s cheeks and quietly giggle at how the bunny couldn’t help but beam enthusiastically.  
 “…and it was just absolutely great and pretty, and your voice is so pretty, and-and…” then, her voice trailed off as she took a pause for thought. This took Treat aback, ears pushed towards the sides of her head. And as the small girl began to work herself out from underneath the chair, her eyes fell to the floor. “And… hey, Treat? Can I ask you something?”  
 “Sure… what is it?”  
 “Did that howl… _mean_ anything?”  
 Treat’s tail gradually pulled in and flattened itself against her thigh, ears pushed back.  
 “Because it sounded almost, almost like you were remembering something you missed a lot…”  
 Silence prevailed for several moments, before Treat finally spoke, “I mean, every howl means something. We mostly use them when we’re hunting, or to signal to each other. Or when one of our pack dies… We don’t really howl to remember something or entertain ourselves”  
 “Oh…” A small frown creased Mochi’s mien.  
 “But,” Treat’s forehead smoothed as her eyes softened, ears laid back and tail moving back and gently swaying behind her, “sometimes, when someone is feeling really down or really scared, we howl a song to reassure them that they’re not alone. That… they’re surrounded by people who love and care about them. And then they join the others in song and the night is spent enjoying the others’ company…”  
 The hand pressed over the wolf’s heart slid down until it made contact with her other paw, before slowly intertwining her fingers. Her blithesome eyes sparkled with jubilant recollection, as a beaming smile stretched from ear to ear across her face. And seeing this, in turn, wiped away the sadness contorting the bunny’s facial features–washing over it with a wave of elation. Then, for almost a minute, the two merely sat in silence as the howl’s warmth lingered within the atmosphere. Even the stormy weather picked up on the social cues, opting to cut its tantrum short as to keep from disrupting the heartfelt moment.

Finally, after several moments more, Treat broke the silence, “Well, now that the storm is over–” but then she stopped. Her ears perked up immediately before tilting her head to one side. At first, due to the howling winds, she hadn’t initially caught the beginning. But now that such screeching had subsided, the wolf could easily make out the distinct rolling symphony of familiar voices–all joined as one perfect and harmonious call. Eventually, it developed into a resonating signal that dispersed across the land and touched every nook and cranny of the environment. Making the presence, no matter how far off, of numerous wolves known to every listener.  
 Silently, the two friends listened to the mellifluous choir with contrasting emotions. Mochi felt bemused, simply at a loss for words, as her untrained ears couldn’t even begin to decipher the cryptic language and meaning found in the howls of her friend’s species. Treat, on the other hand, felt a wave of sentimentality wash over her heart as the message conveyed by the nostalgic voices expressed a vehement yearning for her return. It was a mixture of questions and reassurance, some inquiring her location while others gave comforting promises of a prompt reunion. Hearing such familiar people express such overt love and concern for her well-being, when they hadn’t on that day, caused her heart to swell in delight. After knowing isolation for so long–even if it had been alleviated by Mochi–to hear the sounds of friend and family alike cry out to her, longing for reuniting, was akin to finding blessed warmth after several hours of constant exposure to a tundra’s frigid climate.  
 For a moment, Treat forgot the entirety of what occurred since the avalanche separated her from where her pack took up residence. She was solitary once again: left with naught but her own thoughts and the baleful jabs and threats of the local town’s residents. Her qualms regarding who she was, how the world viewed her and whether she could actually be who she yearned to be was a truly viable goal gnawed at her heart and soul. And the debilitating depression stemming from a crushing loneliness found its way back into her mind.  
 Without much thought, the wolf shot up from the floor and made a B-line for the nearest window. She flung it open without an iota of hesitation, before gripping the outer lip and leaning out into the night air’s tender, wintry embrace. A torrent of icy needles surged through the unbarred gateway and dug into her thick skin, rushing in and dimming the room as the sudden dropoff in temperature assaulted the lit fireplace’s vigor. And then, for the second time during those hours of darkness, Treat sucked in a lungful of icy oxygen before loosing a spirited howl into the night sky. Treat needed to cease every so often to gulp down several mouthfuls of air, but then immediately resumed responding to the symphonic choir.  
 After what felt like an eternity, she felt a tiny pair of hands clasp onto her shoulder before starting to vehemently shake her with all their might–simultaneously calling out to her.  
 “Treat! _Treat!!_ ” Mochi cried out.  
 It took several seconds of consistent action to pry her out of the elated stupor clouding her mind, but the bunny’s efforts did eventually reach through to her. She leaned back and turned her gaze from the white powdery outside to the darkened visage of her dear friend, the dimmed light cast murky shadows across her face. Sweaty and red in the face, Treat panted for breath as she searched her friend’s bemused mien for an inkling as to what she wanted–to no avail. Finally, she concluded that only conversing could disclose such information.  
 “W…what? What… what’s the… matter?”  
 A look of confusion and concern was overtly written across her face.  
 “Maybe I’m just being ignorant, but isn’t it unsafe to… to respond to random wolf howls?”  
 In response, Treat’s ears flattened against her head and tail went limp before turning back to the winter wonderland sitting outside the walls of her borrowed home.  
 “They’re not _some_ wolves’ howls…” she murmured, “they’re _my_ pack’s howls…"

**Author's Note:**

> @nomnomnamiart I really hope this doesn’t make you angry or anything, especially if I’ve done things OOC–as I tried to balance the in-game character, Treat, and actual wolf/rabbit psychology/sociology/etc.–or assumed things about certain aspects of the story–I was just so angry that no one has written a fanfiction for these games yet! [None that I could find, at least.]


End file.
